Finding Elsewhere
by AAMLchu
Summary: The real ending to 'The Giver' left me with some many questions. So I wrote this.


Behind him, across vast distances of space and time, from the place he had left, he thought he heard music too. But perhaps it was only an echo.

'I did it. I really did it! I really escaped!' Jonas thought. He and Gabe had really escaped the community. There was no more fearing that they would be captured. No more fearing Gabriel's release. No more sameness. No more. But Jonas thought for a minute. He thought of all the things he had to leave behind. No more days receiving memories from the Giver. No more Giver. No more mom and dad. Or Lily. No more Fiona or Asher. No more…Fiona. Jonas wished he could tell her how much he loved her. He wished he could tell everyone how much he loved them. But they wouldn't understand. Except the Giver.

But he did have one thing he didn't leave behind. Gabriel. He hugged little Gabe, who was enjoying the ride on the sled. Gabriel let out small cries of delight as the sled went farther and farther away from the community. 'Gabe is the only one, except the Giver, who knows what love is,' Jonas thought to himself. He hugged Gabriel tighter. "I love you," he said. Gabe repeated him," I love you."

The sled came to a slow and sudden stop. Jonas looked to his side. There stood a house. A house decorated with bright yellow lights on the outside. In the window, he could see a tree with colorful lights wrapped around it and many ordainments dangling from it. Jonas stood up, turned around and picked Gabriel, and then proceeded to the house. He knocked on the door.

A woman who looked just like his mother answered the door. "Where have you been Jonas? We're been waiting for you for hours," she said. "Uhhh…," was all Jonas could get to come out of his mouth. "Never mind that if you don't get inside you'll get a cold. And next time tell me you're taking Gabriel to go sledding with you," the woman said, taking Gabriel from him. She turned to go back inside. Jonas just stud there, confused. "Mom."

"Yes, sweetheart, what is it?" she asked. 'How does she know my name? Why did she respond when I called her "mom?" Why did I call her "mom?" Is she… my mother?' "Jonas, are you alright?" she questioned him. He unconsciously yelled to her, "I love you, mom!" 'Why did I tell her I love her?' He looked at the woman. "I love you, too, sweetheart," she said. She walked over to him and pressed her lips to his cheek.

She put her arm around him and guided him inside. In the living room awaited many familiar faces. Jonas looked at everyone in the room. He knew them all. There was the Giver, his mother, his father, Lily, Gabriel, Asher, and Fiona. But there were two who he didn't know. There was the old woman by the man who looked like the Giver and a young girl. The old woman called out to Jonas, "Come sit next to your grandparents, Jonas." Jonas did as he was told. "You remember me, don't you?" the young girl asked. Jonas shook his head. "I thought you wouldn't. Since the last time you saw me was when you were little. I'm your aunt Rosemary," she said.

'Rosemary? Her name's Rosemary! But Rosemary was released 10 years ago!' Rosemary gave Jonas a big hug. Jonas, with a million things go through his head, hugged her back. Rosemary whispered in his ear, "So what do you think of Elsewhere?" "Elsewhere?" he repeated. "Yeah, this is Elsewhere. Isn't it wonderful?" she asked him. "Yes, but since you're dead and this is Elsewhere….Doesn't that mean I'm dead too?"

"No, you traveled far enough that you find Elsewhere," Rosemary answered him. "Oh," Jonas started to relax. He had finally made to Elsewhere. There was no reason to worry anymore. Fiona walked over to Jonas. "Jonas, since its Christmas I'd like to give my present to you first," she said blushing. "Okay." "Good, now close your eyes." Jonas closed his eyes, wandering what she was going to do.

Jonas opened his eyes when he felt something on his lips. What was on his lips? He looked at Fiona. Her cheeks were a bright crimson and her eyes were closed. He could feel his cheeks begin to burn. Jonas slowly began to close his eyes. Fiona pulled away. They looked at each other, both with their cheeks a bright rosy color. She sat down in his lap. He put arms around her and put his head on her shoulder.

'This is Elsewhere. Huh? I imagined a little bit differently than this but this is so much better than living in a community with no love.'


End file.
